Experiencia Nueva
by Anniih
Summary: Suelta un jadeo de dolor. Confía en Arthur que lo está haciendo lo más suave y cuidadoso posible, sin embargo le duele igual, menos que antes eso sí. Esto le pasa por querer una experiencia nueva. *USAxUK o UKxUSA, o como ustedes quieran verlo*


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece. El personaje Islas Vírgenes (Amalia) es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia:** Arthur que lo quiere meter.

**Pareja:** USAxUK/AlfredxArthur, pero depende de su perspectiva porque va más hacia el UKxUSA. ¡Yeah! ¿Saben? Llenaré el fandom de UKxUkeSA, aunque ustedes me tiren insultos. Si hay en inglés, ¿Por qué yo no puedo hacer en español?

Hay más cositas escritas en **N/A.**

* * *

**Experiencia Nueva**

**.**

Alfred está rojo. Le arden las mejillas al tener el aliento tibio y cálido del inglés cerca de su oído produciéndole escalofríos invadiendo todo su cuerpo; la piel se le pone de gallina. No deja de quejarse ni deja de fruncir el ceño, porque le duele…demasiado. Confiaba en él cuando le dijo que no le dolerá, que será delicado porque nunca lo ha hecho, y nadie se lo ha hecho. Es su primera vez haciendo esto, y Arthur lo está ayudando, por tener una gran experiencia. También le mencionó, al principio duele pero después desparece al paso del tiempo, aunque el dolor puede seguir todo el día. No quiere que le duela todo el día, estará preocupado, tocándose a cada rato viendo cómo se encuentra. Y tampoco quiere estar concentrado en esa parte de su cuerpo, pues tiene cosas importantes que hacer como ver películas o un partido de baloncesto con su hija…pero… ¿y si lo golpea _ahí _accidentalmente o si se cae? ¡Le dolerá más que la…!

― ¡Arthur! ―exclama sollozando― Please…sé más cuidadoso…

―Soy cuidadoso ―dice con normalidad bastante concentrado en la acción―, tú eres el llorón.

―Pe-pero…me duele…me duele mucho… ―Alfred no para de quejarse desde que comenzaron y Arthur solo lo soporta tratando de meterlo con sumo cuidado. Hasta lo hace así para que no reclame, ni así resulta.

―Ni siquiera lo he metido completamente. No te quejes. ―por su parte se encuentra calmado o tratando de no exasperarse. Deberá agradecerle con que lo haga con la persona indicada y no con cualquiera. Eso lo hace sentirse bien, por tener confianza en su pareja, y por supuesto, lo más importante: Tiene experiencia.

―Me dijiste que solo sentiré una pequeña contracción… ¡Y siento algo peor que eso! ―chilla otra vez sintiendo que le ha mentido. Se siente engañado.

El mayor decide alejarse mientras lo saca. Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño. ― ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Pareces una niña! ¡Sé un hombre alguna vez en tu vida!

―…Soy un héroe. ―hace un puchero. Además un héroe no hace este tipo de _cosas_, o hasta lo que sabe. Bueno, en verdad nunca ha visto un héroe de la pantalla grande haciendo _esto_, a no ser de esas películas creadas por fans o compañías piratas para hacerlos caer bajos y reírse de ellos.

―Un héroe llorón ―le contradice y da un suspiro agotador―. Alfred.

― ¿Uhm? ―lo mira con la expresión de un niño al ser retado por su mamá.

―Intenta no quejarte ―su semblante es serio y sincero, uno puede decir que se está comportando de una manera fría, eso es lo siente el norteamericano―. El dolor se pasará pronto ―deja sentir eso cuando le toca la cabeza removiéndole los rubios cabellos―. Sabes que lo hago con cariño. Si fuese otra persona, no le dará compasión. ―sonríe.

―Arthur… ―pronuncia sorprendido. En su interior le da la razón, por lo menos su primera vez será con él. Surca los labios, y decide hacer una pregunta que lo tiene curioso― ¿A ti te dolió?

―No te daré detalles. ―tiene un poco de vergüenza para contarle como sucedió en su pasado.

― ¡Ah! ―exclama feliz comenzando a pokear el rostro de Inglaterra― Veo que te dolió~. ―suelta una risita.

―No me dolió. ―frunce el ceño tratando de guardar calma por esos molestosos toques.

―Sí~, te dolió~. ―Alfred comienza a divertirse sin dejar de repetir la misma frase y el mayor negando a cada segundo hasta adquirir un color rojizo en toda la cara, frunciendo el ceño con todas sus fuerzas…

― ¡No me dolió, _bloody hell_! ¡Y compórtate para terminar con todo esto! ―se hastió.

Estados Unidos deja de tocarlo esperando a que su pareja se calmara. Arthur exhala e inhala relajando los músculos.

― ¿Entonces por qué a mí me duele tanto si dices que tienes experiencia? ―pregunta.

―Porque la tengo ―afirma por supuesto, ya que lo hace sentir poderoso―. El problema es que actúas como un niño.

― ¿Y si llamamos a la persona que te lo hizo? ―da una grandiosa idea… Como dijo que con él no le dolió, pueden comunicarse con él.

―…Eres un completo idiota. Esa persona debe estar anciano o muerto. ―entrecierra los ojos diciendo que el menor es un idiota, y vaya razón tiene.

Luego el menor da un suspiro agotador y de pereza.

―No puedo creer que quisiera hacer esto. ―no lo puede creer.

―Bueno, tú quieres experimentar ―dice arqueando una ceja. No es su responsabilidad―. Debo admitir que al principio no me gustaba tu idea, pero…como soy yo el que lo va hacer-

― ¿Aun mantienes esa personalidad de tener poder, verdad? ―interrumpe sonriendo de lado.

Al principio se molesta por interrumpirle, después le contesta con una sonrisa más una respuesta de su boca.

―Obvio ―menciona arrogante―. Bien, terminemos con esto. Seré lo más cuidadoso posible.

―Ten cuidado, por favor. Recuerda que es la primera vez que hago esto. ―no es algo que quiera reconocer realmente.

―Lo sé Al, lo sé.

―Antes… ¿Me das un beso? ―enmarca una sonrisa pidiendo ese favor para no sentirse incómodo y que desaparezca el miedo al sentir que al principio le dolió y sin tener todo adentro.

Arthur sin reclamar que se comporta como un crío, le besa en los labios y se aleja.

―Si no quieres sentir algo molesto adentro, concéntrate en otra cosa. Canta algo o qué sé yo. ―le aconseja.

― ¿Me cantas? ―acepta su consejo…de diferente modo.

― ¿Crees que soy tu niñera? ―se molesta.

―Please~, para concentrarme en tu voz…sobre todo cuando era niño. ―es lo único que pide, no es mucho, ¿verdad?

―Okey, okey. Te cantaré. ―acepta rascándose la cabeza de lo insistente que es.

―Que sea una de Barney. ―ya es demasiado. Puede esperarse cualquier cosa, menos una de ese dinosaurio rosado o morado o el maldito color que sea.

― ¿De ese…? ―iba a insultar a esa creación de la cabecita infantil del estadounidense, pero prefiere no hacerlo o terminaran discutiendo por algo tan estúpido― Okey. ¿Cuál?

―El opening. ―se encuentra contento, e Inglaterra comienza.

―_Barney is a dinosaur from our imagination~… _―no canta muy a gusto, pero lo hace solo por él.

Arthur se inclina hacia su antigua colonia tomando en sus manos lo que tiene que meter en ese orificio tan pequeño sintiendo un leve nerviosismo al pensar que va a gritar nuevamente. Comprende eso, lo ha sentido, pero se pasa rápido que llega a no doler nunca más.

Lo mete de apoco sin dejar de cantar en susurro, mirando a su vez aquella parte, del cómo va entrando. Se inclina más a él.

Alfred cierra los ojos con fuerza concentrándose en el canto del europeo. Siente como entra, siente un ardor pequeño que lo obliga a formar puños sin importarle que sus uñas hieran su propia mano. Suelta un jadeo de dolor. Confía en Arthur que lo está haciendo lo más suave y cuidadoso posible, sin embargo le duele igual, menos que antes eso sí.

―Hgnnn~… ―lamenta presionando los labios y teniendo las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Ya casi Alfred. Ya casi estoy adentro. Solo aguanta un poco más. ―le pide aun con la mano afirmándolo para penetrar dejando de cantar. No puede concentrarse si canta, además hace rato que Alfred se olvidó de eso por estar más atento a sus quejidos.

―Agh…si-siento como va entrando…due-duele…

―Voy a meterlo rápido.

― ¡¿Qué? ¡No! ―se aterra abriendo los ojos. ¡¿Acaso Arthur está loco? ¡¿Quiere provocarle un trauma? El mayor lo saca enseguida.

― ¡Es la única forma para terminar pronto! ¡Lo tienes estrecho! ¡Yo sé sobre estas cosas!

― ¡Ay sí! ¡Sé que tienes experiencia! ¡Y…! ―piensa que decir recordando todo lo que dijo el rubio de cejas gruesas― ¡Como si el tuyo fuese más grande! ―y luego hace una buena memoria con imagen y todo sobre el cual Arthur tiene el orificio más grande cuando él se lo mete― ¡Okey! Mételo ya…que sea rápido. ―dice con gesto áspero.

Inglaterra rueda los ojos. Procede a cogerlo entre sus manos, metiéndolo de una vez adentro. De un solo empuje.

Y Alfred vuelve a quejarse, pero no duele tanto como anteriormente, solo siente que alguien invade su espacio. Pregunta si ya está listo. El británico contesta que necesita acabar primero, no puede dejar las cosas a medias…tiene que terminar.

Pasan unos dificultosos segundos para terminar.

―He acabado. ¿Cómo te sientes? ―pregunta tomando distancia esperando la respuesta del menor.

―Bien…me duele un poco, pero nada grave. ―eso hace calmarlo después de soportar tanto griterío junto.

―No sangraste tanto como yo pensaba ―eso también lo hace sentir mejor―. Te traeré un espejo para que veas como te quedó el aro ―se pone de pie yendo a buscar el objeto mientras que el país norteamericano acierta en verse. Al llegar con el espejo de un tamaño mediano, lo sostiene para que el menor se vea―. ¿Te gusta?

―Yes ―se mira y se toca la oreja. Valió la pena aguantar el dolor. Es un bonito aro dorado―. Ahora nos parecemos pero… ―pausa mirando a Arthur― casi nunca te pones ese aro.

―Solo en ocasiones ―deja de afirmar el espejo dejándolo sobre la mesa―. Debo tenerlo abierto o se cerrará, para no volver a hacérmelo ―se toca la oreja donde tiene el aro que usaba en su época de oro―. Además el señor que me lo hizo debe estar en una vida mejor.

― ¿En bares? ―trata de parecer ingenuo, pero solo logra una fulminada mirada del país mayor― Es una broma. ―dice soltando una risilla juguetona.

―Como ya tienes el aro ―prefiere cambiar el tema, esto es más importante―, te recomiendo que te pases un algodón con suero, para que no se te infecte. Sobre todo cuando intenté hacerte un pequeño hoyo antes de meterlo rápido, puede aparecer una cicatriz.

―Ajam, ajam. Comprendo ―acierta sonriente―. ¿Sabes? Me siento raro usando un aro. Es una experiencia nueva para mí.

―Te acostumbraras. ―se cruza de brazos, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo a su vez.

―Llamaré a Amalia para que me diga como quedé ―carraspea la garganta, toma aire y grita:― ¡Amalia, ven a ver a tu papá con nuevo look!

La chica lo oye desde la habitación, y corre al llamado.

―Mira ―le enseña la oreja―. ¿Te gusta? Mamá Arthur me lo hizo. Ahora somos iguales.

― ¿Eh? ―alza una ceja semi-gruesa observando el aro dorado en la oreja de su tutor-padre― Me gusta. ¡Quiero uno también!

―No. Eres muy niña. ―le niega Arthur.

―Las niñas usan aros. ―contradice.

―Los piercing se ven feos en una niña. ―le contradice también.

―En tu época de punk no me decías lo mismo. ―da en el clavo haciendo recuerdos cuando el inglés venía a verla en las islas vestido de punk, cosa que le extrañaba bastante.

― ¿Es verdad lo que dice? ―Alfred siente curiosidad, es que a veces Amalia saca temas que él no conoce sobre su pareja.

―No diré nada más aparte de decir que no te haré y no te harás un piercing, ¿okey? ―da por finalizada la conversación dando media vuelta, yendo al jardín a fumarse un cigarrillo.

―Tampoco se le ha quitado ese habitado. ―menciona simplemente mirando la ida de su tutor-madre, acaparando la atención de Estados Unidos.

―Ami. ―la llama.

― ¿Uh? ―voltea a mirar. Él se inclina a su altura.

― ¿Qué cosas sabes sobre mom Arthur que yo no sepa? Quiero tener más experiencias nuevas. ―le pregunta sonriendo. Entonces comienza hablar.

.

* * *

**N/A:** LOL. ¿Qué tal, eh? Se me ocurrió buscando mi arito de piercing y tratando de abrir el hoyito que por suerte pude (me dolió un poco, hace meses que no lo usaba), mirándome en el espejo. Creo que es uno de los mejores dobles de sentidos que he escrito =D. Aunque me hubiese gustado que no fuese así.

.

* * *

Oh, seeh~. Como dije arribita de todo, comenzaré a subir UKxUSA les guste o no. Solamente quiero decir que si no les gusta, no me comenten cosas que…'no me gusta', supongo. No las obligo a que cambien de opinión, pero no me ataquen. Si algo no me gusta, lo dejo tranquilo y ya (yo soy así), no ando enviando review's diciendo cosas irrelevantes o insultando. Sigo amando el USAxUK, pero el UKxUSA es más sexoso y tengo doujinshis de ellos en inglés, en chino, en japonés y en español, ¡es lo mejor! ¡Aasdadasdasd! Arthur necesita su oportunidad, él puede ser un gran seme, pues tiene más experiencia que Alfred…vamos, Al no es la persona más inteligente del mundo, pero lo amo igual. Además…conozco a varias fans que me están apoyando y me dan ciertas razones del por qué, aunque me sigue molestando que usen a Arthur con actitudes de niño llorón que se sonroja hasta por un saludo. Okey, se sonroja, pero no aun extremo que me llega a molestar y me lo traten de débil, porque no lo es. ¿De un Gran Imperio pasa a ser una niña virgen? Simplemente si se meten más en el fandom donde hay fic's de calidad (no estoy diciendo que el mío lo sea, porque no lo es, me falta mucho por llegar), verán que usan al Arthur posesivo, caballero, orgulloso, codicioso, cínico, pervertido sin dejar de usar que ve hadas y su lado tsundere; realmente es alguien de doble cara (aunque Hide le baje el perfil, porque el país en sí no es del todo santo) Y antes de que se me olvide, dar agradecimientos de una usuaria al hacerme dar un buen consejo, usar la fuerza del país en el personaje. Eso me ayuda bastante.

**No quiero crear discusiones y menos a las personas que siguen mis fic's, así que si van a dejar review's que sea referente al fic que escribí, por favor. No quiero discutir, no quiero pelear ni nada. Voy a seguir escribiendo USAxUK y UKxUSA, cada una puede ir por donde más le acomode, por mí ningún problema para que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Pronto subiré dos UKxUSA que tengo. Los dos son sexosos, uno más que el otro, pero uno va hacia los dos bandos (USAxUK y UKxUSA).

* * *

**Por favor, no me insulten, solo comenten sobre el fic's. Espero que se hayan reído xD**

**Si tienen algo en contra, que me lo digan a través de MP. La usuaria que me dio el consejo, lo hizo por MP, fue muy amable de su parte hacerlo así. Espero que ustedes también lo sean, no quiero sentirme incómoda. Gracias.**

**Y a las fans que les agrada la idea, eso es apoyo para mí. ¡Me alimentaré de sus cerebros! (?)** Ni para esto cambio mi sentido del humor xD

Dato nada que ver: Ayer vi una linda bandera en un hotel mientras venía desde la playa. La bandera era roja, blanca y roja, con una hijita roja muy bonita. ¿Cómo se llama ese país? Cana…Cana… ¿Canecida? ¿Canantan? Ah, no me acuerdo xD.

* * *

Y esop.

Creo que es la cosa más gay que he escrito, referente a todo ;D

Gracias por leer y tomarse el tiempo de leer todo el N/A, por favor, no me ataquen. Paz y amor para todas.

Saludines!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

**Que sea referente al fic que escribí, por favor.**

**No quiero armar peleas .**

**Ya saben, MP** (Mensaje Privado)


End file.
